Through the Portal
by PrincipessaPeach
Summary: Anonymous, with the help of the Bronies, are fighting an enemy when they end up in Equestria.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Within the last 99 years (from 2006), the world was not in harmony. A cyber war had erupted in late 2011 between Anonymous and the Governments of Earth. Naturally, the internet, and the Bronies (which were 4,250,000 strong at the time), took to arms and protested against these said Governments. Anonymous was protesting using force, propaganda, and hacking. The Bronies tried to protest using love and tolerance, but their efforts were futile, so instead, they just did what the public did and held up signs. The only difference between the Bronies and the public was that the Bronies had drawn ponies on their signs. However, as the years passed on the feud between Anonymous and the Government was becoming increasingly violent. Anonymous was launching distributed denial-of -service attacks against the Government roughly every few hours.

In 2019, Anonymous had set its sights on the Icelandic Government, which if Anonymous defeated, would be the first victory for the internet. Securing this place was vital for the internet and its subcultures, because without it, Anonymous and the subcultures of the internet would be at a serious disadvantage. Luckily, it was not long before Anonymous and the other internet subcultures defeated the Icelandic Government and secured Iceland for themselves, for which they were going to base some major events in the forthcoming years. By 2025, all of Iceland had been converted into one giant and heavily fortified city, which had a population of several million at least from all the different internet subcultures. This was where the Bronies thought about converting the population of Europe and North America into the herd of Bronies, leaving the Governments of Europe and North America at a disadvantage.

By 2027, the Governments of the world were winning the global cyber war due to them succeeding to destroy 4chan's subculture. (Which was quite a big blow to the internet), so Anonymous sought an alliance with all the other internet factions and subcultures, including the Bronies (which by 2027 was 134,950,000 strong and counting), which went spectacularly well. This caused Anonymous and the Bronies to build what they both called the "Orbital Friendship Cannons", which were a duo of cannons that updated and repaired each other, as well as other sorts of things. These cannons helped defend the Bronies from the enemy of the internet. These cannons were immune to distributed denial-of-service attacks and could anticipate every single tactic the Governments of the world had in store, and consequently, turned the global cyber war in the favour of the internet and its factions and subcultures.

Then, by 2031, Anonymous and the other subcultures, especially the Bronies collaborated and colonised the moon before the Governments of the world managed to get there. When the Governments of the world did get there, the moon had already been heavily fortified. There was nothing they could do about it. While on the moon, Anonymous was setting up their own internet, free from the tyrannical Governments of Earth, so the internet spanned not only over the one for Earth, but over the one for the moon as well. Even though both were exactly identical in every single way possible, there was always one difference. The one on Earth was what the Governments of Earth were after, but they could not reach the one on the moon. The internet on Earth and the internet on the moon affected each other when something happens to one of them. The Bronies were helping establish the lunar internet, which was the same minus the tyrannical Governments wanting control. The Bronies were focusing on making a shrine for one of their alicorn princesses - Princess Luna, who, according to the Bronies, was stuck on the moon for 1,000 years.

Two years later, in 2033, Anonymous attacked and successfully defeated the Egyptian Government after just three weeks of fighting, due to Egypt not being heavily fortified at all. Anonymous was already a huge influence in Egypt to start off with. This time, Anonymous was after the oil supply of the world, which at the time was in the hands of the Governments of Earth. It was not until a year later that Anonymous attacked the rest of the Middle East, still going after the oil supply. By August 2034, there was a huge battle between Anonymous and the Governments of the Middle East, which took place in the oil fields of Saudi Arabia. The other subcultures of the internet joined the battle on the side of Anonymous. Unfortunately, for both sides, a stray grenade had blown up near a building full of oil, which imminently set the building on fire. The result was that both sides had lost a lot of oil.

By 2036, the Middle East had been taken over by Anonymous and the Governments of the Middle Eastern countries defeated. This was another victory for the internet subcultures that were fighting for freedom, but it was not the only victory for the internet that happened in that year. The Bronies had successfully converted the entire population of Europe and North America into the herd of Bronies. This opened an opportunity for Anonymous to take down the Governments of every country in those parts of the world. That started by taking down the Canadian Government on the summer solstice of the same year. The Governments of Sweden, Italy, Norway, Russia, Spain, Finland, Britain and France soon followed during the next two to three months. The result was that by December of that year, roughly half of the Northern Hemisphere was in thee hands of the internet and its many subcultures, the majority belonging to Anonymous and the Bronies. Anonymous was busy taking over the world from the tyrannical Governments and the Bronies were basically doing their normal stuff.

The year after, in 2037, Anonymous and the Governments of Earth were thinking exactly the same thing for themselves - Cross Racing. However, Anonymous and the Bronies were thinking of something that would easily defeat the Government if ever there were a race with both sides taking part. Luckily, for them, the Government knew nothing of what the Bronies and Anonymous were thinking in the slightest. Without each other knowing, they had both planned their first championship for 2046, because both sides thought that it would improve their armies in the cyber war that had been raging since 2011.

Nine years later, in 2046, Anonymous had defeated the Governments of the rest of Europe and North America. Both sides had built a few racetracks for themselves, but Anonymous and the Bronies had, without a doubt in the world, had built by far, the best racetrack there was. This racetrack was built on the Pacific Coast in California, in the south western area of the United States, which wad completely occupied by the Bronies and Anonymous. In 2049, the remaining Governments of the world delivered another big blow to Anonymous and its internet subcultures by destroying what was left of Encyclopædia Dramatica's subculture.

By 2050, Anonymous had found out where the Government's secret base was, so they attacked Antarctica and took it over within 10 months, enduring freezing temperatures. This was how Anonymous got revenge on the remaining Governments of the world. This was a huge blow to the remaining Governments of the world, and it put the war back in favour of Anonymous, the Bronies and the other subcultures of the internet. Anonymous and the Bronies had confirmed to the other internet subcultures that they were building something secret that would be unstoppable. They planned to call it the "Anonymous Brony" or "Anon Brony" for short. In 2054, Anonymous and the Bronies had finalised the plans on what everyone (not including the Governments and their supporters) called "Anonymous Brony". What they wanted is a cyborg, but it was going to take a very long time to choose.

In 2055, Anonymous and the remaining Governments of the world had signed a treaty that when they host a cross racing championship, both sides were able to take part. They called this the "Treaty of 2055". Unfortunately, for the remaining Governments of the world, this led to riots in almost every country not under Anonymous occupation. This favoured Anonymous a lot, because it meant that targeting the remaining Governments had become easier. In 2059, Anonymous decided to attack the Indonesian Government for the same reason that they attacked the other Governments. Anonymous' goal for world domination (and winning the global cyber war) was almost complete. By 2062. Anonymous and the Bronies had started construction on Anonymous Brony in one of their bases, located in Honolulu, in Hawaii. They had finally found someone.

By 2065, the Government of Israel was defeated by Anonymous for the same reason they had for attacking any other Government. Israel was the only country not involved when the rest of the Middle East was taken over by Anonymous. This gave both the Bronies and Anonymous an advantage. The Bronies reformed Jerusalem and massively boosted the Brony religion, spreading it to virtually every country on the planet, which in turn also gave Anonymous an advantage. It was now easier for Anonymous to turn the population of a country against their own Governments in the countries that had not been attacked by Anonymous yet. The Governments of the world now had next to no chance of winning the cyber war that had been raging for the last 54 years. Three years later, the Government of Iran had also been defeated for the exact same reason as before.

Unfortunately, and without Anonymous, the Bronies and the other internet subcultures knowing, the Australian Government, in 2070, had set up a base in the middle of the desert, where it was difficult for Anonymous to find. Little did the Australian Government know, Anonymous had been tracking their position and was waiting for the best moment to strike, which took a long time, but eventually, Anonymous found the base and destroyed it. This made it much easier for Anonymous to defeat the Australian Government, and eventually they did defeat them. Three years later, Anonymous defeated the Government of New Zealand. Fortunately, for Anonymous, this time, they did not have to spend a lot of time waiting for something to happen when attacking the Government of New Zealand.

By 2075, the Japanese Government had decided to attack the Memebase subculture, who were a very big subculture but very inactive in the global cyber war. The actions of the Japanese Government had angered Anonymous, the Bronies, and the rest of the internet subcultures still surviving by that time, for various different reasons. Anonymous was angered by the Japanese Government mainly due to the fact that they were a government, and partly because they had attacked the Memebase subculture. The Japanese Government angered the Bronies due to the fact that the Bronies had had their own site, known by everyone as "My Little Brony", on Memebase since a few months before the global cyber war started in 2011.

Together, Anonymous, the Bronies and the rest of the internet subcultures still around at the time, decided on how to get revenge on what the Japanese Government did to them. They had nominated Anonymous to initiate and lead the attack on the Japanese Government. Anonymous started off by launching distributed denial-of-service attacks on the websites owned by the Japanese Government, while the Bronies swarmed Japanese media with ponies, and converting the whole Japanese population into the herd of Bronies, which by 2078, was at 560 million strong. One year later, Anonymous and the Bronies were nearly complete in building what was known as "Anonymous Brony", and were transporting it to the moon for safety from the tyrannical Governments on Earth. Meanwhile, the Bronies were doing some research on portals. Not any old portal, but portals to different dimensions. In 2082, the population of the herd of Bronies had reached 600 million, and the amount of Bronies was starting to increase rapidly for the next 23 years, like it did in 2010, when the herd of Bronies was born on what was 4chan.

In 2083, the construction of "Anonymous Brony" was complete, and Anonymous and the Bronies were proud of what they had created. "Anonymous Brony" was a cyborg, that looked exactly like a normal human, apart from the fact he was Anonymous. He was wearing the Guy Fawkes mask that Anonymous had adopted, but it was made out of a vey strong metal. Around the mask, was long, straight, black hair, and on his head was a black felt hat that looked very much like a pilgrim hat. Underneath the mask, was a grey shirt that an ordinary Brony would wear. Over the shirt, was just some black, bullet proof clothing, which only a few knew exactly what it was. On the black bullet proof clothing, was the Anonymous insignia and the Brony insignia. Anonymous Brony was one of very few to bear both insignias. Four years after Anonymous Brony was created,, Anonymous decided that for safety reasons, it was going to set up a base on the volcano, Eyjafjallajökull, to protect the city below it.

In 2089, Anonymous decided to target the Algerian Government for the exact same reason they attacked many Governments since 2011. Unfortunately, for Anonymous, the Algerian Government was well defended, so they had to call in the Bronies to convert the population of Algeria into the herd of Bronies, which took 5 months. After the population was converted into the herd of Bronies, Anonymous was now able to attack the Algerian Government, and so it did, defeating it quite easily due to the fact that it's defences were weakened.

Seven years later, in 2096, the Bronies decided to set up a research base in Cologne, Germany. The base as built to help speed up the research of inter-dimensional portals, which was very nearly complete. The Bronies planned to have the research done by 2100. Three years, in 2099, the Bronies completed their objective and beat the deadline.

One year later, in 2100, Anonymous and the Bronies both decided to launch satellites into space from Earth and from the moon.

Two years later, the 57th racing championship between the remaining Governments of the world and Anonymous (with the Bronies and the other remaining subcultures of the internet), and the internet subcultures won.

In 2103, the Brony population reached 700 million.


	2. During the Race

**Chapter I - During the Race**

The 60th racing championship, held on the Coast of California, was held on a hundred and five kilometre racetrack featuring tall cliffs, sandy beaches, highways and other terrain. The track was so long, that there were pit stops every ten kilometres through the race in case any racer needed repairs, new tyres, new ammo, or refuelling. The lap would start three and a half kilometres into a five kilometre straight, lined with palm trees and with a little bit of sand on the road, before approaching a moderately tight bend, that was not worth braking for, leading onto another straight which, this time, was on the beach and stretched for four kilometres. Racers who were not careful on this bend would end up driving into the water and stalling their cars, which was shown by the wet sand on one side. At the end of the sandy four kilometre straight, was a very tight bend. Some preferred to brake a lot and drive round the bend slowly, while others preferred to drift round the corner, which was quicker. After the tight band, there was one kilometre before a right turn round a corner. Then it was three quarters of a kilometre before the next bend, which was a moderately tight bend that was worth bending for, followed by a two kilometre straight and then a right turn, leading onto a three and a half kilometre straight before coming up to two right turns and then a kilometre and a half straight., then followed by a left turn, then two right turns, then another left, and then two right turns. Followed by that, was a straight, nine kilometres long which was curved moderately to the left, and then a small bit to the left, before approaching a left turn, and then a right, and then two left turns, followed by a right turn leading onto a kilometre long straight. Before a right turn and a left turn. After the turn, there was a four kilometre straight, going to the left a bit towards the end, before two sharp right turns, a two kilometre straight, before a right turn and a left turn. Then, there was a seven kilometre long straight, where cars could achieve their top speed, curving to the left a bit before two loose left turns, a kilometre straight and then a moderately sharp right turn, where the palm trees lined beside the road ended. Now, there were the trees anyone would usually expect in a forest lining the road as it was following onto a twenty kilometre straight that seemed to curve a bit to the right, and then to the left, and then to the right again, coming up to two smooth left curves and then a right. Three kilometres into the twenty kilometre straight, the road was no longer sand - it was now a dirt track, leading up to a cliff. From nine to sixteen kilometres through the twenty kilometre straight, the track was on the edge of a cliff. A driver that was not careful on that part of the track would end up driving over the edge of the cliff. At the end of the straight, was a right turn followed by three left turns. Then, there was a three and a half kilometre straight, before two right turns, a left turn, a third right turn, a three kilometre straight, and two loose right turns. Then there was a two kilometre straight, leading up to two tight left turns before a four and a half kilometre straight leading up to two loose right turns. Then, the dirt track ended and it was a sandy road again. Then, there was a half kilometre straight, before a right and then left turn, leading onto the five kilometre straight, where, three and a half kilometres in, was the finish line.

It was during the 76th lap in the 60th racing championship, held on the coast of California during a sunny, summer's day where Anonymous Brony started his active life after being built in 2083 on the moon. The thing is, this wasn't any normal championship with a little bit of hitting your teammates - the championship was more like a huge vendetta, where the objective was not only to win the race, but also to kill the opposing side's teams. This was the sort of championship where guns and other weapons were allowed. Anonymous Brony was taking part in the race in a black pickup. His race number was eight and his pickup was decorated with the ponies of the Mane 6, mostly Rainbow Dash, because the pickup Anonymous Brony was driving was 20% stronger, 20% faster, and the handling was 20% better than the rest. The pickup was also decorated with the Anonymous insignia and Brony insignia beside each other on both sides of the car, as well as the back and the bonnet of the pickup. The goal of the race was to finish first, and knock out as many enemy cars as possible. The enemies were the remaining Governments of Earth. The other team were the internet subcultures, particularly Anonymous and the Bronies, which formed a team called "The Anonymous Bronies", which was named after Anonymous Brony, who represented the team.

The other five guys in Anonymous Brony's team were also well respected Bronies (and were dressed almost exactly like Anonymous Brony), who all were driving pickups decorated with pictures and cutie marks of either Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie or Twilight Sparkle. The other five in the team also had the Anonymous and Brony insignias on the front, back and sides of their pickups. The team were taking the first five positions in the race by using a triangle formation. There were well over 200 positions in the race, and the Anonymous Bronies were cruising along at 195 kilometres per hour round a tight band without a care in the world. When they did pass an enemy, they just rammed the enemy until the enemy car was destroyed.

The second guy in the team went on the radio to Anonymous Brony, "Anon Brony. Let's increase our speed." Anonymous Brony replied back, "Agreed," and then went on the radio to the whole team, "let's floor it to the top speed - 220 kilometres an hour". The team proceeded with Anonymous Brony and put their feet flat on the throttle just after going round a band leading up to a five kilometre straight lined with palm trees, sand, and the occasional wrecked vehicle of the Governments' teams along the side of the slightly sandy road. As the Anonymous Bronies were speeding down the straight at over two hundred kilometres an hour, they had passed some cars from the Government teams also on the straight, so they decided to spin them out of control or wreck their cars. Three and a half kilometres down the straight was the finish line, and for the Anonymous Bronies, the start of the 77th of 200 laps. They still had one and a half kilometres to go before they reached a moderately tight bend, which led onto the beach and carried on for another four kilometres before a very tight bend. On the beach, there were many more wrecked cars than on the five-kilometre straight, and everyone had to watch out while on that part of the track.

After four kilometres, the Anonymous Bronies had decided to drift round the corner unlike everyone else. Then, Anonymous Brony decided to go on the radio to his teammates, "Okay. We've got like another ninety nine and a half kilometres of this track before the next lap, and there's tons of them Government guys on that track, all trying to ram us into some goddamn wall or knock us of some goddamn cliff at high speed and kill us at the same time. Not only do we have to do it on sandy terrain, but we also have to do it on the dirt track, on the edge of the goddamn cliff as well. Let's ram them Government guys into them walls at higher speeds, and let's do it like its 2012 all over again". Then, one of the teammates radioed back to Anonymous Brony and the rest of the team with a response, "So, basically spam them Government guys with rockets an' all that, and then drive past, trying and succeeding to avoid huge chunks of debris? We obviously can't convert them into the herd of Bronies, because; one, they want to kill us lot off, and two, they're basically immune to the herd." Instantly, Anonymous Brony replied back, "Yeah, it's a pity, isn't it? Them Government guys are the only ones immune to us Bronies, yet we can easily and freely convert the population of them countries into the herd. No wonder we are winning the war. I could not stop myself laughing at the looks on the faces of them Government guys when us Bronies finished our research on multi-dimensional portals to Equestria. If we go there, them Government guys' chance of survival will be the equivalent of a very small ice cube on the surface of the sun. In short, them Government guys don't have a chance!" One of the teammates decided to reply, "You're right there, Anonymous Brony".

Then, the Anonymous Bronies decided to put their plan into action, since they couldn't convert the Government guys into the herd of Bronies because they were immune, and then fired half a dozen rockets at the cars of a Government racer, and then they drive past at high speed on both sides, trying, and succeeding to avoid the debris, which is what they do every time they pass an enemy. "Gotcha!" shouted one of the Anonymous Bronies, as he and the others drive past the burning debris that was once an enemy car. The Anonymous Bronies proceeded to do this throughout the lap, and into the 78th lap in the race. "We've destroyed so many Government guys in the last seventy seven laps, that I've lost count of how many we've either rammed into walls, exploded with rockets, or knocked off a cliff." Anonymous Brony suddenly spoke to the rest of the Anonymous Bronies. "I've lost count as well" replied the other four in the team, as they drive alongside Anonymous Brony, coming up to the bend.

Twenty minutes later, the Anonymous Bronies, after destroying half a dozen Government cars in different ways, had finished the first set of bends and was coming up to the twenty mile straight. Then, a team mate spoke, "What number do our milometers say?" Then, the rest of the Anonymous Bronies replied in unison, "Eight thousand and thirty two miles, with refuelling, and breaks for eating and sleeping." "Hmm… I bet Rainbow Dash could do that in ten seconds flat", replied Anonymous Brony, as the team drifted round the corner at high speed, "I heard there's a garage at the start of the twenty mile straight. Let's all put in better engines, for better top speed, better handling, and going a few dozen kilometres an hour towards the speed of Rainbow Dash when she does a sonic rainboom." The rest of the team each agreed with him. The garage was only eight miles away. The team were doing around 230 kilometres per hour so they would reach the garage in pretty much no time.

Two minutes five seconds later, they had driven at high speed to the garage. To himself, Anonymous Bronies muttered "At the rate we're going at, we'll finish the race in ninety one hours, eighteen minutes and fifteen seconds". Then, the team parked and each requested a better engine. The old ones were taken out and the new ones put in. Now, the pickups the Anonymous Bronies were using could now reach at top speed of 302km/h, an improvement. Then, Anonymous Brony muttered again to himself out of boredom while writing what he was saying, "Fortunately for us, our top speed has increased by seventy two kilometres an hour to three hundred and two kilometres an hour, therefore, enabling us to do in in sixty nine hours, thirty two minutes and eleven seconds - an improvement of twenty one hours, forty six minutes and four seconds. A day chopped off almost instantly".

Then, Anonymous Brony was just about to get into his pickup, when a team mate approached and asked, "What exactly were you writing down on your little notepad there?". Anonymous Brony then replied, "Oh, just a bit of math. We can now finish the goddamn championship and win. We've chopped off almost a day off our race time.". The team mate then replied, "Oh, good for us then." The team mate then started daydreaming what his reaction would be if rainbows came out the backs of the five pickups, while he was walking back to his pickup. The Anonymous Bronies, then left the garage and put the accelerator flat on the floor, reaching the new top speed of 302 kilometres per hour in 10 seconds flat.

At the speed the Anonymous Bronies were going at, it would only take three minutes and forty five seconds to clear the twenty kilometre straight. Luckily, for the Anonymous Bronies, there were tons of Government cars on the twenty kilometre straight. For the Anonymous Bronies, this meant they could ram the Government cars into walls, destroying them instantly, or knock the Government cars of the cliff, which spanned seven kilometres of the twenty kilometre straight. While the Anonymous Bronies were driving through the twenty kilometre straight, one of the teammates went on the radio to his team mates, "I wonder what would happen if a Government car was to crash into the side of the road, head on, or crash into a tree, also head on, at the speed us lot are going at, after one of us rams him off course or spins him out of control?". Then, another team mate replied "Well it obviously won't go right through with no damage and it obviously won't just bounce off. I bet you it'll just flatten the car and turn the Government guy in the driver's seat into a not a very nice pancake. You'd end up with the only pancake that Pinkie Pie won't eat." Anonymous Brony then went on the radio and replied "You're right there. Pinkie Pie wouldn't eat those kind of pancakes, partially because it's made out of the corpse of the sworn enemy and partially because there is no sugar on it whatsoever."

Nearly four minutes later, the Anonymous Bronies had cleared the twenty kilometre straight, knocking off, ramming and completely destroying a few Government cars in the process. They now had only twenty nine kilometres before the finish line, onto the next lap. However, the Anonymous Bronies could not pass this bit at top speed, due to all the turns for the next twenty five kilometres. First, they drifted round one right turn and three left turns pretty quickly, but what lay ahead was huge piles of destroyed Government cars, which slowed them down quite a lot. They had two choices; either slowly navigate their way through the pile of destroyed Government cars, or just accelerate at top speed over the pile. The Anonymous Bronies didn't want to do either of them, so they navigated their way through the pile of destroyed cars quickly, drifting round every corner made by the pile of destroyed cars, which carried on for the next five kilometres. It was another ten minutes before they successfully managed to navigate the obstacle course of destroyed Government cars. At the end of the pile, there was a clear stretch of road for the Anonymous Bronies to make up the time that was lost. This stretch of road was five kilometres long. There were no more difficult turns for them.

For the next sixteen kilometres, the Anonymous Bronies just accelerated to top speed and went past the finish line, onto the next lap, for them to do the whole track all over again, for the 77th time.


	3. Portal Overload

_**Chapter II - Portal Overload**_

It was a few days after the Anonymous Bronies had won the 60th racing championship, held on the coast of California, with flying colours. It was going to be a week before the Bronies were going to test their portal for the first time, in their research base in Cologne, Germany - where the Anonymous Bronies were invited to watch the portal be tested. The Anonymous Bronies had not sustained much injury during the race, but their pickups did need repairing after ramming hundreds off the track and to their deaths.

-7 DAYS UNTIL PORTAL TESTING-

It was seven days before the Anonymous Bronies were going to watch the multi-dimensional portal be tested in the research base. Anonymous Brony and his team mates were in a nearby hotel, having their breakfast, discussing completely random things. One of the team mates was talking to the other teammates, "…and then, some guy grabs a stick, and hits him exactly where he doesn't want to be hit. Anyway, I wonder what's on the TV today." The team mate reaches over to switch on the TV,

_"On tonight's news, the Bronies will be testing their multi-dimensional portal to Equestria in seven days time. However, certain people have raised concerns about the portal, saying it might overload or just blow up. Anonymous has told the public not to worry about the portal and have said that everything is going to go according to plan. Meanwhile, the economy is growing very fast because this Government is actually doing something."_

The team mate switched off the TV, "Meh… There is nothing on, as usual. Might as well talk." The other teammates agreed.

-6 DAYS UNTIL PORTAL TESTING-

A day had passed, and the Anonymous Bronies had decided not to stay in the hotel they were staying in, and instead, decided to go to the pub for a few drinks to pass the time while talking about random things, just as they did yesterday. Each of the team mates decided to each have a few pints of Apple Cider. This time Anonymous Brony was talking, "You know, I'm lucky. Me being a cyborg means I can't get drunk. How do I know I am one? Because of magic." The other team mates thought Anonymous Brony was drunk, because he was talking like one. The team mates were wrong.

-1 DAY UNTIL PORTAL TESTING-

Five days has passed. They were doing the same old thing, because they couldn't think of anything else to do.

-DAY OF PORTAL TESTING-

The day of the portal being tested had finally arrived, giving the Anonymous Bronies something to do beside talk in random places all day. The first fifteen minutes was taken up by the portal warming up, which the Bronies knew would happen. Then, it had warmed up, but it would not stop loading. Eventually, there was a massive explosion that engulfed the planet in a while fireball. And then, silence. Nobody had died, but something else had happened.


	4. Landing in Equestria

_**Chapter III - Landing in Equestria**_

After the massive explosion that engulfed Earth when the multi-dimensional portal in Cologne, Germany, overloaded, the entire population of the planet and all their technology, was sucked through the portal, and had ended up in Equestria. Not only the entire army of the Bronies, but also the entire armies of Anonymous and the remaining Governments of Earth were sucked through the portal. None of them had woken up, but the armies were kept together and had ended up in different parts of Equestria. The cyber war was no more. Now it was a physical war. Luckily, for both sides, their technology remained intact and was also sucked through the portal when it overloaded. It was a long while before they woke up. The first to wake up were the Bronies, followed by Anonymous. It took a while for Anonymous to figure out where they were. The Bronies knew pretty much straight away, and told Anonymous where they had ended up. Anonymous and the Bronies first decided to set up a base for themselves, and after a while, that base was completed, but bad news awaited Anonymous and the Bronies when they scanned the area around them.

The next day, someone was scanning the area when the scanner started beeping after identifying a Government base a few kilometres away, "Uh… Anonymous Brony, I think you better see this." Anonymous Brony than walked over to the scanner, when his jaw dropped at what he just saw, and than he talked to the person operating the scanner, "Aw no. I did not want this to happen. I had better send a message out to the hive minds, warning them of this. I won't be broadcasting it myself, but you'll get the idea". Anonymous Brony then walked away, and told his team mates of the bad news. The team mates then told the rest of Anonymous and the Bronies, and Anonymous then created a message ready to be broadcast to the hive minds. Once everyone knew, they had gathered into one large space, to listen to the message being broadcast:

_"Greetings citizens. We Are Anonymous. _

_It has come to the attention of the hive mind that the global war to end the corruption of the Governments of Earth has, on its 94th year, ended up on a different world. It has also come to our attention that when the portal overloaded, the corrupted Governments were also sucked through. Thus, the war for freedom is far from over. The war may not be on Earth any more, but this does not mean the end. Corruption is still in the air, and we must rise to stop the corrupted enemy Governments from taking hold of this world, like they did on Earth. It is our job, and our duty, to free the world of Equestria and protect all pony folk as well as their Princesses, from the corrupt hands of our enemy, the Governments that once led Earth. This is a call to arms. Arm yourselves. Protect the ponies. Protect all life native to this land of Equestria. Arm yourselves and wipe the corrupt enemy Governments off the face of this planet. We will use any force necessary to purge the corrupt enemy Governments. We will use any force necessary to protect the ponies and their Government. We stand up with our allies, the Bronies - another hive mind. It is the duty of our ally to protect the ponies and their Government from our enemy - the tyrannical, autocratic Governments of Earth. The enemy Governments had crushed democracy years ago and made freedom of speech a felony. They had turned their once democratic countries into dictatorial countries. It is our duty to fight back and restore democracy; our common enemy never represented the interests of the public, not even before the war. We fight for justice. We fight for freedom of speech. We fight for democracy. We fight to purge censorship from the land. It is time to make a change. Change is instant. Change is total. Change is what will purge our common enemy. The common enemy can only disturb the hive minds so much._

_Operation Freedom. Engaged_

_Operation Justice. Engaged._

_Operation V. Engaged._

_Operation Equestria. Engaged_

_We are Anonymous._

_We are Legion._

_We do not forgive._

_We do not forget._

_Expect us."_

Once the message had finished, Anonymous and the Bronies armed themselves to do their respective objectives. The Bronies would arm themselves and guard the towns and cities the ponies of Equestria had built - letting the ponies go wherever they want within them. Anonymous would arm themselves and use any force necessary to overthrow and then purge the tyrannical, dictatorial Governments that had also ended up in Equestria. Anonymous Brony and his teammates just went to Ponyville with a message to all pony folk and to guard the peaceful, pony populated town.

Forty five minutes later, the Anonymous Bronies had arrived in Ponyville, but quickly grabbed attention from the ponies living there, so they just walked to a huge tree in the middle of Ponyville that was actually a library where a purple unicorn lived. It wasn't long before the Anonymous Bronies had reached the library. They knocked on the door, and the purple unicorn opened the door and let them in.

The purple unicorn then spoke, "Hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle. Who are you, what are you, where are you from and why are you here?" Anonymous Brony quickly replied, "Oh, we are from a planet called Earth. We are humans, apart from me, I'm a cyborg, which is part human, part machine - which in a nutshell, means us humans are technologically superior to the ponies of Equestria. We are part of two hive minds. The first, is called Anonymous, a hive mind fighting for freedom against our corrupted, tyrannical, dictatorial Governments, which are human like us, so there's no need for you to worry. The second, are the Bronies, who love and tolerate, and know that you and all the other ponies want a hug. I know one contradicts the other, but, Meh… We ended up here in Equestria because a portal on Earth overloaded and caused an explosion engulfing the entire planet".

Twilight Sparkle was gobsmacked at what she just heard, and so was his dragon assistant, Spike, who was writing all this down. It was a few seconds before a work was spoken. Twilight was the first to speak, "Ok, but still, who are you?". Anonymous Brony only replied in a few words, "Oh, we are the Anonymous Bronies. I am Anonymous Brony, which the team or whatever you'd like to call it, is named after. The other five guys - not even I know who they are. Not even they know." "Well, that's good enough for me", replied Twilight as she sat down, "What exactly happened on Earth?"

"You and the other ponies will know via a message sent to all the ponies of Equestria, tomorrow night at 10 minutes to midnight", Anonymous Brony told Twilight, "We have got the sufficient equipment for the job". Twilight then replied, "Okay, just don't be too loud." "We won't be too loud, Twilight." replied Anonymous Brony as he went into an unused room to start making the message.

Once the message was done, it was already 20 minutes to midnight, the next day, and it was time for Anonymous Brony to broadcast the message to all of Equestria:

_"To the citizens of Equestria, We are Anonymous._

_It has come to the attention of the hive mind that the ponies of Equestria must be protected at all costs, no matter what the circumstances. Therefore, Anonymous has sent out their ally, the Bronies, to defend the ponies and their Government, and their alicorn Princesses from the common enemy of the Bronies and Anonymous. The global cyber war on planet Earth, where we are from, was in its ninety fourth year when a portal overloaded in the northern hemisphere of the planet. The result of the portal overloading was massive. We, Anonymous, the ally, the Bronies, and the common enemy, the tyrannical, dictatorial Governments of Earth, were sucked through the portal, along with their respective technology. Unfortunately, this does not spell the end of the war that has been going on this long. None of us knows how long this war will carry on for. While the Bronies are busy protecting the ponies of Equestria (and their Government, and their Princesses), Anonymous will be taking down the tyrannical dictatorial Governments that they have been at war with for ninety four of the last one hundred years. Anonymous if fighting the evil, tyrannical, dictatorial Governments for freedom of speech; for justice; for the rights of everyone and everypony. Wiping out the common enemy, the evil Governments, will ensure peace and freedom for all of Equestria. Wiping out the evil Governments will also end the war that has been ongoing for the last century._

_While it is true that Anonymous has been fighting the evil Governments for ninety four years, they have started a few operations to ensure the safety of Equestria, to ensure the freedom of everyone and everypony, and to ensure the end of the violent war between them and the evil Governments. Anonymous has engaged Operation Freedom (OpFreedom) to ensure freedom for all, and Operation Justice (OpJustice) for almost the same reason. Meanwhile, the Bronies have engaged two operations to protect the ponies of Equestria; Operation Equestria (OpEquestria) and Operation Peace (OpPeace). Together, they have launched the fifth operation - Operation V (OpV), by sending the Anonymous Bronies to guard the ponies, to guard their Government, and to guard their alicorn Princesses._

_For Anonymous;_

_Operation Freedom. Engaged._

_Operation Justice. Engaged._

_For the Bronies; _

_Operation Equestria. Engaged_

_Operation Peace. Engaged_

_For both the Bronies and Anonymous;_

_Operation V. Engaged_

_We are Anonymous._

_We are Legion._

_We do not forgive._

_We do not forget._

_We are everywhere._

_We are nowhere._

_United as one._

_Divided by zero._

_Knowledge is free._

_Expect us."_

Once the message had ended, the ponies were pretty much calm, knowing that they would be protected by the Bronies.


End file.
